It's An Omnitrix Conquest, Part 2
It's An Omnitrix Conquest, Part 2 is the second episode of Omnitrix Conquest. It is the second part of the two part pilot. Last time on Omnitrix Conquest Nobunaga, the ruler of Dragnor, attempted to attack Aurora and take control of it. All the warriors left in order to save it. A group of teenagers/pre-teens gathered together to help defend their village. During battle they were sent into a spacecraft and were each given an alien weapon known as the Omnitrix. Plot Everyone stood, ready to battle. ET ran at one of the warriors and whacked them aside with his fin. Brian ran at another warrior and punched him in the face. Ship punched someone, but his hand just melted away and the man used his Electabuzz to shock Ship unconscious. Charbel and Sierra ran at two warriors that was standing back-to-back. Charbel superman-punched one, Sierra jumped and kicked the other. Dan fell into the snow and struggled to stand while Nar jumped out of peoples way, struggling to avoid being trampled. 'Ugh, guys!' Dan shouted. ET looked over to see his friend stuck in the snow. 'I'm not really sure how this guy works.' 'Damnit, there's got to be some sort of pause button on the thing to let us pause time and let us figure out how these guys work' ET said, tapping the Omnitrix on his chest. Nar copied ET, so did Dan. 'We aren't stuck like this forever... are w-- OOF!' ET grunted. A Houndour tackled ET to the snow and began clawing at his shell. ET quickly pulled his head, arms and legs into his shell to defend himself. 'Hey, what's going on?' Nar shouted nervously as the Omnitrix on his chest began glowing. His body began expanding and he had suddenly transformed into a bronze, robotic creature. 'Clockveerk!' he shouted. Nar held his hands out and inspected himself, but then he accidentally shot out a time ray. 'Oops' he said. The ray hit ET and the Houndour on top of him. The Houndour froze in place, but ET was able to move around. 'Hey, you froze time! Now I can figure out what my guy does!' 'I froze time? Well that's awfully peculiar that you knew that was exactly what I did. But anyway, if I could do it on you, I can do it on this whole area, right?' Nar asked. 'Hopefully' Sierra said. Nar lifted his hands to the air and shot out a time ray. The ray shot out over the entire village and froze everything except for the team and their Pokemon. 'Alright, Nar!' Cyber cheered. ET swung his fins around, trying to figure out exactly what they did. Then, he jumped into the air and clipped his legs together. His two legs attached and his body began to transform into a giant, living propellor. 'Whoa, this is so cool!' he shouted. Then he suddenly began to rapidly breath in. And then. He sneezed. Holes over his chest opened up and as he sneezed, powerful gusts of air shot out. Dan continued trying to get out of the snow, but he made no progress. Eventually, he let out a huge sigh and tried to flip himself up. As he flipped, his legs reached his head and he accidentally rolled up into a ball. 'What the flippers?' he asked. Dan began rolling around through the snow in ball form, then stopped and unrolled. 'Well, that's pretty cool.' Brian inspected his body, lifting each limb. He noticed that as he lifted his arms, there were flaps attached. The flaps resembled Emolga wings. 'I wonder' he said. Brian jumped into the air and opened up his wings, gliding as he did so. As he glided through the air, he continued inspecting each limb. He noticed he had a tail, so he began flinging it around. Soon enough he accidentally shot a neuro-shock out from his tail. 'Uh-oh, I don't feel so good' he said. His vision began to go blurry and his eyes ached. Then, he shot a neuro-shock out from his eyes. Ship began jumping from spot-to-spot. Each time he landed he'd become a puddle of goo, then he'd reshape and jump again. He looked over and watched as Brian shot neruo-shocks out from his eyes and decided to copy. Surely enough, he shot out a powerful energy beam from his single eye. As he shot out his energy beams, Sierra walked out in front of him. An energy beam hit her. She froze in shock, but amazingly, she felt no pain. Sierra looked over herself and noticed that her crystal hands had started glowing. She held them out in front of her and shot out a powerful energy beam. 'Oh yeah!' she shouted, jumping into the air. She expected to drop back to the snow, but she didn't. Sierra looked down to see her legs were hovering above the snow. Cyber jumped around, destroying everything in his path. He yelled at inanimate objects and ripped the ground apart. He lifted a rock and threw it. The rock flew through the air and hit Charbel square on the head. Charbel opened his mouth and the rock rolled right in. Then, the opening in his fin began glowing and Charbel pushed, shooting out an energy beam. 'Guys, I think we're ready' Nar said. 'But you haven't tried out any of your guys' ET said. 'Oh, don't worry about me. When I first froze the entire village, I froze you guys and worked out how Clockwork works, and I tried out another guy. Then I unfroze you all' Nar explained. He held out his hands and unfroze the area, then he hit the Omnitrix on his chest. 'Fasttrack!' Nar shouted. He began running through the crowd, hitting the warriors and taking their weapons from them. 'Wow, he did figure that guy out' Dan said, standing beside ET. ET Dropped to the floor and morphed into his flying form, then invited Eevee onto his shell. Eevee climbed on and ET lifted off into the air. He flew towards a large group of Dragnor warriors. 'Eevee, use your Quick Attack!' ET shouted. Eevee jumped off of ET's back and flew at the warriors, knocking quite a few to the ground. Then, ET shot out air blasts and knocked the rest out. Meanwhile, Brian was flying through the air, shooting out neuro-shocks. Deino was on one of his shoulders, Piplup on the other. 'Deino, Dragon Rage. Piplup, Surf!' Brian commanded. Deino's mouths opened and shot out a purple blast. Piplup jumped off of Brian's shoulder and flew towards the ground. As he flew, water began to surround his body. He hit the ground with a splash and the water began spreading over the land and throwing soldiers around. Then, Piplup jumped into the air as the water below him froze. He landed on the ice and looked at all the soldiers, frozen from within the ice. 'Oh, the water froze after being cooled by the snow. I didn't even think of that!' Brian said. Nar continued to run through the crowd. Cyndaquil was now safely perched on his head, shooting an occasional Flame Thrower as Nar ran past large groups within the crowd. Nar had Gible between his hands, holding him like a cannon. 'Gible, Draco Meteor' he commanded. Gible's shot out the attack. It flew high into the sky, then killed a whole group of soldiers. 'Now, Fire Fang!' Gible's mouth lit up in flames and Nar threw him as far as he could. Gible flew through the air, stabbing and burning soldiers as he flew past them. Nar continued running through the crowd until he reached a dead end. All the soldiers had gathered in a circle and trapped him. 'Uhh, Cyndaquil, Flame Thrower' he said. Cyndaquil shot out a Flame Thrower, pushing some of the group back. Then, Nar ran through and began smashing them all into the ground. After he had reduced the size of the crowd, he jumped into the air and jumped out of the crowd. Ship dropped into a puddle of goo and melted into the snow, then he reshaped from beneath a soldier, trapping them inside his body and suffocating them. He released the unconscious body and moved on, shooting energy beams from his eyes and hands. Brav flew around in circles from above. 'Brav, Wing Attack and Peck!' Ship commanded. Brav's wings began glowing as it dropped from the sky and began slashing people up. One man dropped and he finished the attack, landed on him and began using Peck. Dan rolled through the snow, squashing people beneath him. He held Cyndaquil inside him and on the outside, Bulbasaur had attached two vines to the side of Dan and was being dragged along from behind. As he was dragged along he used Razor Leaf to attack the enemies. Charbel ran up to a huge group of soldiers. They all stopped and turned to face him. Charbel bent down to the ground and began ripping out the floor, then he ate it. As he ate it, Eevee and Gible ran up along his back and jumped out. Eevee used a Shadow Ball attack and Gible used Ember. Then, Charbel stood up and shot a powerful energy beam. The three attacks combined created a huge explosion, throwing all the soldiers away. Sierra flew through the air, shooting her energy beams at the soldiers. Occasionally she'd get somebody to shoot at her and recharge her. Eevee and Torchic were perched on her back. Torchic was shooting out Embers while Eevee prepared to attack. 'Now, Eevee, Quick Attack!' Sierra shouted. Eevee jumped off her back and flew towards the soldiers. She landed in the snow with so much force that it actually exploded. The soldiers were all thrown through the air. Cyber jumped around as Rath, slicing the soldiers apart. Charmander and Emolga followed from behind him. Emolga occassionally used Thunder Shock, followed by an Ember or Dragon Rage by Charmander, in order to stop the soldiers from advancing on Cyber in such a mental state. As ET was flying, he hit his Omnitrix. A PokeBall appeared from it and he threw it onto his back. 'Go, Shieldon!' he shouted. Shieldon appeared on ET's back. 'Hey there, buddy. Could you use Earthquake?' he asked. Shieldon jumped off of ET's back and slammed into the ground, creating an earthquake, and then, an avalanche. The avalanche wiped out a lot of extra soldiers. With everyone battling, plus the avalanche, the number of Dragnor soldiers was quickly decreasing. Then, ET flew high into the sky. 'Guys!' he shouted. All the aliens stopped battling. 'I think it's time we confronted Nobunaga' ET said. Then, he allowed Eevee and Shieldon back onto his back and began flying towards Nobunaga. Dan, Brian, Nar, Ship, Sierra, Charbel and Cyber all followed along. 'Nobunaga!' ET shouted. Nobunaga, who was perched on his Zekrom's shoulders, turned to face ET and his team. 'It's time you leave Aurora and never return!' ET shouted. Nobunaga laughed. 'Oh really? And how are you going to make me?' he challenged. 'Like this' ET shouted, accepting Nobunaga's challenge. He hit the Omnitrix and began transforming. 'Diamondhead!' Eevee and Shieldon climbed onto ET's shoulders as he continued to talk. 'Now, you can leave peacefully, or we can make you leave. This is your last chance' ET said. 'Make me' Nobunaga said, narrowing his eyes. 'ATTACK!' ET shouted. He shot two diamond shards at the ground and they began growing, pushing Garchomp and Zekrom backwards. Eevee and Shieldon jumped off of ET's shoulders and charged at Zekrom and Garchomp, attacking. The entire team's Pokemon followed Eevee and Shieldon and surrounded Zekrom and Garchomp. Then, the team approached them. 'You were warned' Nar says, transforming once more, this time he became NRG. He shot out a heat blast, throwing Nobunaga off of Zekrom's shoulders. Dan rolled up and charged at him, throwing Nobunaga through the air once more. Nobunaga pulled out a sword and Dan unrolled. Nobunaga swung at Dan, but Dan used the pods on his body as shields, deflecting each blow he received. Then, he whacked Nobunaga back. Brian flew in and lifted Nobunaga into the air, then dropped him back into the snow. Then he flew back, gripped onto Nobunaga's shoulders and began dragging him through the snow. Ship prepared to attack him, but ET stopped him. 'You guys, go battle Zekrom and Garchomp. I want to deal with Nobunaga from here on' ET says, creating a diamond sword. He began stepping forward, towards Nobunaga. Nobunaga took a step back. 'You don't want to try and attack me. We could be partners. You are by far one of my most powerful opponents. Join me, ET' Nobunaga said. ET flicked his arm and diamond shards scattered around Nobunaga's body, then they slowly grew out from the ground and became a cage. Nobunaga drew his sword and destroyed the diamonds around him. 'I refuse to join your evil team' ET said. He swung his diamond sword and it collided with Nobunaga's. Nobunaga drew back and slashed again, attempting to push ET back slightly. No chance. ET repositioned his sword, bending Nobunaga's backwards and making it look like plastic junk. 'You listen here, Nobunaga. You will stay away from Aurora!' ET demanded. He pulled back his sword and swung it forward, slicing Nobunaga's sword in half and throwing Nobunaga into the snow, barely conscious. Meanwhile, Nar, Brian, Ship, Sierra and Charbel were all shooting at Zekrom and Garchomp. Cyber was standing beneath them, punching and kicking away like a mad tiger - which of course he was. ET ran over and put his hands into the snow. Diamond shot out from beneath Zekrom and Garchomp, trapping them in place. 'I defeated your master' ET said, pointing to Nobunaga, face down in the snow. 'Now, take him and retreat!' ET demanded. Zekrom roared as it lifted into the air. It flew over, lifted Nobunaga and flew off in the direction of Dragnor. Garchomp lifted into the air and shot a Dragon Rage attack. It shaped into a circle, signalling to the Dragnor soldiers to retreat. Later, everyone sat around in an abandoned house which they decided to call their hang out. They were all silent until Sierra finally broke it. 'So, we should definitely help Ransei' she said. 'No doubt' Dan said. Everyone mumbled in agreement. 'We can make allies with the friendly cities and take over our enemies' Cyber pitched. 'We could call it an Omnitrix take over' Nar said. 'What about a different word for take over?' Brian asked. 'What about Omnitrix Conquest' Charbel said. 'Yeah, we can call it an Omnitrix Conquest' Dan said. 'I like it' Sierra agreed. 'What about you guys?' she asked. Everyone nodded, then looked at ET. 'Oh greatful leader, what is your opinion?' Ship asked. 'Leader? Since when am I the leader?' ET asked. 'Just tell us your opinion' Ship demanded. ET thought for a moment in silence. 'It's an Omnitrix Conquest' he said, and everyone cheered. Characters *ET *Dan *Brian *Nar *Ship *Sierra *Charbel *Cyber *Azmuth Villains *Nobunaga Aliens Used *Terraspin (ET) *Jetray (Brian) *Jury Rigg (Nar) *Cannonbolt (Dan) *Upgrade (Ship) *Eatle (Charbel) *Chromastone (Sierra) *Rath (Cyber) *Clockwork (Nar) *Fasttrack (Nar) *Diamondhead (ET) *NRG (Nar) Category:Omnitrix Conquest Category:ET Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Category:Pokémon